I WILL WAIT
by AMAPADME
Summary: Movieverse: Prowl/Jazz: Jazz needs to stay with Prowl even though he is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Prowl/Jazz**

**Author: me**

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from the Transformers or this story. I just love playing with them. They are so much fun to play with.**

**I have read tons of stories on how Prowl reacted to Jazz's death in the movie and visa versa with Transformers the Movie. (I hate both deaths.) I thought I have never really seen a story where Jazz is not ready to leave Prowl and is willing to stay with him until Prowl dies no matter what. My only reference for Primus and the after life is things I have read here and Wikipedia. If you hate it or love please let me know. I do so love reviews any kind will do as long you are constructive about it.**

Jazz felt the pull of his body being ripped in half and the pain seared through him like white lightening. Then he off lined into nothingness.

Jazz on lined his optic and looked around hoping to see a friendly face. Instead he stared in into a void. There was nothing all around him there was no light no sound nothing. He seemed to be floating along with nowhere to go. He tried to call out to anyone or anything but the silence swallowed up his words. Nothing all around him seemed to swallow him. He floated in the void for orns it seemed to him. Maybe it was just breems but there was really no way to tell here. Nothing made it any better, and even if he tried to blast some music it was swallowed by the viod. Just floating with no purpose was really starting to work on his CPU. He was sure he would soon go glitchy if he did not get out of here soon.

Just when he was on the brink of loosing it, he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Jazz"

Jazz jerked his head around trying to find the voice. "Who's there?"

But there was nothing again.

Quietly again, "Jazz"

Jazz knew he was not dreaming it this time. "Who's there show yourself?"

"Follow me Jazz." the voice said again

"I follow no one I don't know." Jazz said pulling his Cannon from subspace.

"Follow me." the voice said again. Jazz spun and shot off the cannon but the void made it perfectly useless.

"Child why do you float here in the void instead of coming into the Matrix?" the voice came to him again.

Jazz suddenly knew who was calling him, and a brilliant light suddenly broke through the darkness of the void. Jazz had to dim his optics but when he looked into the light again he beheld the face of Primus. Immediately Jazz kneeled at the sight of his God. Primus would have none of that. He lifted Jazz to his feet and stood with him in the void. And again asked, " Why do you linger in the void? Why don't you follow me?"

"I am sorry but I had no idea it was you calling."

"I have been calling you since your last battle, Jazz. Yet you have not come."

Jazz did not know how long he had been in the void but he somehow knew he could not go into the matrix. Not yet. He was not whole yet. He needed his other half before he was ready to go.

"Lord Primus, I am not ready yet."

"But Jazz your time has come. I have called."

"But Sir…. Prowl…. I can't leave him." Jazz's voice broke at this. "He is my other half. If I go into the Matrix without him I will forget him. I will be just as ripped apart there. I will be half a spark wandering around searching for my other half and not knowing whom it is I am searching for. I may never find him again. If I am here I can wait until Prowler comes and we can enter together." Jazz bowed his head and whispered with emotion choking the words, " I can't leave him. I love him Sir. I plead with you not to let death take me from him."

"What do you want from me Jazz? Would you like me kill Prowl so you can be together?"

"Primus, NO!" Jazz exclaimed. Primus raised an optic ridge at the expletive but let it pass.

"There is something else I can do for you?" Primus stated.

"What Sir, anything?"

"What if I told you had to stay in the void until Prowl died? Would you be so quick to jump on it then?"

"The void sir?" Jazz sounded apprehensive about that prospect, but then again if that was his only option. "Yes Sir, as long as I could enter the Matrix with Prowl by my side I would be ok with that."

Primus looked down at Jazz and smiled lovingly at him. " I knew you would say yes. Most bonded do say yes when I propose this to them, but do not worry my child your option is not is as bad as the void. You are given permission to stay with your partner until his death."

Jazz whooped in sheer glee at being told this. Primus held up a hand to him though to stop his cheer.

"Its not that easy. You are gone. Your spark has expired. So you may stay with him but he will never see you. He will be able to feel your presence, but not your touch. You will touch him but it will never be more than a breeze against his wings or air on his face."

"But Primus sir that will be torture!"

"More torture than entering the Matrix without him? More torture than forgetting who he is?"

"No sir, but to be near him and not touch him fully?!"

"Yes Jazz, but then you have Eternity to make up for lost time."

It took Jazz half a nano klik to figure that Primus was correct.

"Sir, thank you." was all Jazz could get out over the emotion he felt at being granted this chance to stay.

Primus touched Jazz's shoulder. Jazz looked up but no longer was Primus before him instead he was in space looking over at the beautiful blue green planet called Earth. He noticed a group of pods just entering its gravitational field and he knew Prowl was among the group.

**A/N: I realize you may yell at me about the whole he will have to forget Prowl if he goes into the Matrix but I have read nothing about what really happens when a bot enters the Matrix. Many people have thier own version of the afterlife for the transformers. I would love to talk to Optimus since he is the only true bot I have ever heard to come back to life for real but he never calls me so hey this is my version. **


	2. Chapter 2 Earth

**Pairing: Prowl/Jazz little bit of Ironhide/Ratchet**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all you readers. And a double thanks to those who read AND commented. I love comments.  
Of course they don't belong to me. I make no money.**

**  
**Jazz watched as Prowl's pod was heading for earth. He thought _I need to be with Prowl as he lands_ and suddenly he was right beside the pod. Entrance to earth did not faze him but of course it really would not since he had no body. Prowl hit the earth in a forest and knocked his shoulder out of joint. He transformed and headed toward the road. He stayed back but scanned all the vehicles as they passed and he finally chose a Dodge Challenger SRT-8 as his alt form. Jazz winced as he heard metal scrape together as Prowl changed into his vehicle mode and heard Prowl groan in pain. Once he was settled into his alt form he was ok though and he headed off toward the beacon Prime had set up.

Prowl's shoulder was hurting. Prowl was sure the shoulder would wait though because he was not going to let anything get in the way of his reunion with Jazz. He did not care how much Ratchet yelled at him for putting it off he was going to report to Prime and as soon as possible he was going to drag Jazz to their room. He needed to remind himself of all those delicious spots on Jazz that made him cry out in CPU blowing pleasure. The vorns apart had been torturous. His work had kept him so busy though that most times he was able to keep from going glitchy. Now though he was close and threw open his bond to search for his love. He felt a faint almost imperceptible pulse of love sent back through the bond but then nothing. What was going on? Why would Jazz play games with him right now? Now was not the time for games and Prowl sent that feeling through to the bond but just hit dead space. Prowl started to worry and sped up to get to the group as fast as he could.

Jazz was right beside Prowl when he threw out his love across the bond and Jazz felt it hit him with like the blast from Megatron's cannon. Oh Primus, he wanted so badly to reciprocate that feeling back to Prowl. When he tried returning the feeling all he could do was send one short pulse and then nothing. He tried touching Prowl with his bumper but all that happened was he flowed over Prowls alt form much like the wind so Prowl would not even know it was him. Jazz wanted to badly to grab the tactician a make his engine whine with need. He ached for that spark to be wrapped around his, but nothing was all he got. No feeling of touch, no spark pulse inside of him just what his optics could see of his lover. What pain ripped though him at that knowledge! What agony!

"Primus!" he screamed, "This is worse than torture at the hands of Soundwave!"

In the blink of an optic, Jazz was standing before Primus again.

"Jazz I thought this was what you wanted." Primus asked as he put a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz could not look up, he could not speak, he ached so badly. Primus drew him toward himself knowing that Jazz needed comfort right now.

"How can I be right next to him and never be able to touch him? How can I live like this?"

"Would you rather wait in the Void? Or would you rather enter the matrix? Just remember though Jazz the Matrix means separation for all eternity. If you choose the Void you do not know how long you will be stuck there. Whatever happens in the Void will be with you for all eternity. What do you choose? Can you not endure this pain for a little while so you may have all eternity together, never to be separated again from Prowl?"

"I want the eternity, but this pain may just break me."

"This pain will bend you Jazz to the point that you will think you will break but I promise you will not break."

"Are you sure? I am not sure right now." Jazz said with hesitation in his voice.

"I promise Jazz. This is the last chance you have to change your mind. You have endured much in your life and you have never shied away from the hard things. I know you can do this one last thing and the reward in the end will be so much better than anything you imagine. Are you ready to go back?"

Jazz looked into Primus' optics looking for the truth. Suddenly he felt the courage he lacked and with a slight nod of his head, and his full trust in what Primus promised, Jazz was back on Earth just as Prowl was pulling on to the new base.

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were all there to greet Prowl. Ratchet heard the metal scraping as Prowl transformed and immediately noticed some energon drips slide down Prowl arm but Prowl paid no attention to the drips or the arm for that matter.

Prowl tried to follow protocol and report to Optimus first but his optic kept roaming left and right looking for the object of his true attention. Optimus knew who he was looking for and he hated what was going to come next. He also knew he would not make this drag out either.

"Prowl why don't you come into my office we need to talk." Optimus said heavily as he turned to go. But Prowl stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What happened to Jazz?"

"Not here Prowl"

"Yes here Optimus!" Prowl yelled desperately at his leader. "Something's happened. I can't feel Jazz. I need to know, NOW!"

Optimus glanced at Ratchet and he nodded indicating a syringe hidden in his hand. Optimus had hoped to save Prowl some embarrassment he might feel later at what may possibly happen when he was told the news but Prowl would have none of it. So he turned to his friend held both arms and said, "Jazz is…. Gone." Emotions making his voice hitch.

Prowl heard the words but his CPU could not process the words and Prowl fell forward against Optimus' chest. He was offline and Optimus carried him into the med bay while Ratchet walked behind.

* * *

Ratchet was not so worried about what would happened to Prowl now it's what would happen to him after he came back online. He did not want to loose Prowl. Many times bonded couples gave up the will to live once the other was gone.

Ratchet still could not forgive himself for not being there to save Jazz. Maybe if he had been able to get to him as soon as Megatron had ripped him apart he could have tried to save the spark and been able to keep in stasis until his body was fixed. Maybe if he not been off fighting somewhere else...

Ironhide came up beside him and slung his arm around Ratchet and pulled him close. He knew how Ratchet felt about loosing Jazz and he knew how it would wound his spark to loose Prowl too.

"Ratch, you have to stop beating yourself up about the fact that you weren't there for Jazz. You were where you needed to be and you know it. We all would have died if you were not with me protecting Sam."

"I know. How is it you always know just when I need you?" Ratchet asked drawing strength from his love. 'Hide just smiled. "It's just worse right now because now I have to deal with his mate. I won't allow him to offline himself either. But what if he just gives up? I can't counteract that. I can't make him have the will to live. The scary thing is I don't know that I would do much better if you were gone."

"Maybe we will be lucky and get to enter the Matrix together."

"Maybe," Ratchet said as he squeezed Ironhide's hand. They were at the med bay doors and 'Hide planted a kiss on Ratchet's lips and left him to his work.

* * *

Jazz stood by Prowl as Ratchet fixed Prowls shoulder. Prowl lay there so peacefully, but Jazz knew his processor was not peaceful. It was trying to sort out the information. He would come back once everything was not so jumbled. Ratchet did all he could and now Prowl was just in a deep recharge. Now it was up to Prowl. Ratchet went into his office. He had some things to do there and the monitors would let him know if Prowl needed him.

Jazz touched Prowl's helm but of course he felt nothing. The pain of this separation filled his whole being. Tears would fall if he were able to do such a thing. He kept his hand on Prowl and soon realized that he was being pulled into Prowl's processor. Jazz looked around and realized that Prowl was remembering. Jazz watched what was going on and realized that Prowl was replaying their last goodbyes.

_Prowl was sitting on the berth in their apartment on Iacon City. Jazz was in recharge. It was not long after a beautiful bonding session. Prowl just wanted to keep his optics on his love for as long as he could. He wanted to memorize every feature, every scar, every twitch, and every sound Jazz made as he slept and especially when he was awake. Jazz noticed that as Prowl watched him energon tears were flowing down his face. Jazz had never known this happened and he wanted to know why. He was able to enter himself as he recharged and on lined himself just as Prowl swiped at the tears. "Prowler, love, are you crying?"_

"_Aw frag it Jazz you weren't supposed to know!"_

"_Why love? Why the tears?"_

" _It's so illogical and yet I can't seem to shake this feeling that this is truly goodbye. I know illogical. I should get First Aide to check my CPU and make sure everything is working fine." Prowl tried to laugh it off but more tears fell down his face instead. "I am sorry."_

_Jazz took Prowl in his arms and wiped away the tears. He kissed him and as they kissed they fell down on the berth. When the kiss broke Jazz looked into Prowl's optics. "Love I promise no matter what happens I will never leave you. Death may take me body but my spark will always be with you. I could never leave you lover." Prowl kissed Jazz again and it turned almost desperate and Jazz let Prowl's desperation flow though him. He sent back all his love. Prowl's fingers found all the places that thrilled Jazz and Jazz delved into all those places that had Prowl quickly overheating. _

_This time Prowl fell into recharge and Jazz was left to gaze at his love. He knew time was short and so he wrapped his arms around Prowl and whispered in his audios, "Remember love No matter what happens I will ALWAYS be with you." _

They stayed that way until Jazz felt like he was being pulled from Prowl's CPU. Prowl was slowly coming online. As Jazz watched he thanked Primus for that small gift of time together.

* * *

**A/N: Don't really know why Ratchet and Ironhide had that moment except that they begged for it. I swear they jumped right in my head and wrestled me me for a scene and Ironhide can be very persuasive. (cowers in corner)  
****Anyway hope that made you 2 happy. **


End file.
